


kiss me for luck

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendly competition, Friendship and romance, Keyblade Training, Kiss for Luck, Kissing, Mild Swearing, Multi, Poly Relationships, Riku Referee, Romance, Sparring, Triad - Freeform, background Yen Sid, keyblade practice, pansexual characters, poly romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: "Hey, no fair! Kiss me for luck, too!"-Kairi and Sora spar, and also bully Riku for affection. Another tumblr prompt ficlet.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 27





	kiss me for luck

Riku had been excited to relay Yen Sid’s orders to the other two. His warm smirk and his hand on his hip was outshined only by the bright grins they both got when he cleared his throat and announced “The Master says you’ll be sparring each other today.”

It was impossible to say who’s grin was brighter. Kairi, Riku knew, had been waiting for this - she had a competitive streak a mile long, no different than her two idiot boys who had spent their days on the islands racing over and over. And she was eager to prove herself, though she already had so many times. Maybe getting to do it without the pressure of life and death was even more important. 

And Sora? Sora was so proud of Kairi. His tendency to worry over her certainly hadn’t changed, but after she’d saved him so many times just by being Kairi, after she’d worked so hard to fight by their side, he liked nothing more than watching her kick ass. Even (maybe especially?) if it was his own ass.

The pair had instantly locked eyes, their grins turning feral. There was an aggressive glint to Kairi, an overconfident swagger to Sora. 

“You’d better not go easy,” Kairi warned.

“Never,” Sora promised cheerfully. “If I do you’ll beat me for sure.” 

“That’s right!”

Riku chuckled. “Alright, you two, as much as I’m enjoying this pre-fight banter, Yen Sid is expecting you. So let’s get to the tower and you can fight instead of running your big mouths.”

-

They ended up standing outside of the tower where they would have plenty of space. Yen Sid sat several yards away in his chair, which he’d had Riku bring down. He watched with his arms folded and his imperious, unemotional stare.

Fortunately, none of the trio was really paying him any attention. They were all looking at each other.

Kairi smirked as her eyes flicked to Riku. “One of these days we should all fight. Free for all.”

Riku snorted. “Sure. That’ll last for two seconds before two of us gang up. Probably you and Sora against me, you little shits.”

They both beamed at him. They got into position and summoned their keyblades, going serious as they stared each other off. Riku gave them a second and was opening his mouth to tell them to start when Kairi perked up. 

“Wait! Riku, come wish me luck!” 

Riku sighed lightly. “What? I’m supposed to be impartial, Kairi.”

Kairi leaned on her keyblade and pouted at him. “You are not! Yen Sid never said that. Come on, don’t you want to see me kick Sora’s ass?”

Riku looked at Sora, and Sora looked at him, grinning hopefully. “Yes.” Sora frowned and playfully flipped him off.

“Then wish me luck,” Kairi insisted, smiling sweetly when he met her eyes again.

Riku smiled back almost involuntarily. “Fine. Good luck, Kairi.”

“That was weak!” Kairi jeered. “Say it like you mean it.”

Riku groaned, leaning his head back to the stars. If these idiots didn’t get going on their training exercise, Yen Sid was going to be yelling them over to see what the delay was. “You’re such a brat,” he grumbled, but nevertheless he trudged over to Kairi and put his hand on her shoulder. 

She looked up at him, grinning, bright eyes reflecting the stars above them. He could almost see the pain and doubt under that confidence, the echoes of everything she’d been through, but her smile wasn’t a facade. It was healing. And he was happy beyond words to see her brave and shining like that. 

Riku titled his head, smiling softly at his amazing, annoying, adorable girlfriend, squeezing her shoulder lightly. “You got this, Kairi. Kick his ass, okay?” He kissed her, her smile widening as she kissed him back, and then stepped back to his safe observer’s distance while she stared after him.

“Hey!” Sora yelled. “Not fair, kiss me for luck, too!”

Riku shrugged. “She asked first. Maybe next time, Sora.”

“ _ Riku.  _ You’re  _ my  _ boyfriend, too!”

Riku sighed again. They were  _ both  _ such brats. “Fine, how about this. You can have a kiss if you win.” 

Kairi called out her own protest, but Sora seemed satisfied. Finally, the two of them got back into position, and aftering giving a second to make sure they were  _ really  _ ready, Riku gave them the signal to start. 

-

Sora lost.  _ Badly.  _ He hardly seemed disappointed, though, given the way he was gushing to Kairi about her own moves as Riku walked back over to them. Kairi was beaming and even blushing a little as Sora chattered at her, heaping on praise for her victory. He deflated a little when Riku reached them, though.

“Aw,” he sighed. “I forgot. No victory kiss.” 

Riku laughed and ruffled Sora’s hair until Sora slapped his hand away. “Maybe next time. You both did well, though. Of course, Kairi did a lot better.” 

“I think that means that  _ I  _ should get the victory kiss.”

Riku obliged, giving Kairi another quick peck on the mouth, laughing when Sora scowled at him. "Fine, you too. Come here." 

He grabbed Sora and gave him a kiss, too, though it barely lasted a second with Sora bouncing excitedly. "That's for better luck next time," Riku teased, giving his silly boyfriend a light push. "Now go report to Yen Sid, you dorks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas to all you celebrating, and I hope everyone has a nice winter!


End file.
